A Cartoon Christmas Carol
by Nicoville20
Summary: Peter G Scrooge is a greedy business man who kept to himself and had no room for the Christmas season. That was until he saw the ghost of Homer J Marley who, along with three different ghosts save him from damnation and bring him to the Christmas spirit. Based on Charles Dickins's original story. From my Wattpad Account
1. Preface

Hello Dear Reader,

First off, I would like to say Merry Christmas, or what holiday you celebrate this time of year, ya'know, I don't judge. This is time of year where everything becomes lighter, happier, and more joyous. I would like to thank the Victorians for giving us our modern Christmas traditions. For if it weren't for Queen Victoria's German Family bringing the tree to Britain, we wouldn't have the tradition as we would have now. Speaking of Victorians, the great writer Charles Dickens lived in this time period and wrote the most famous novel known around the world in 1843, but it needs no introduction, this story is A Christmas Carol. This told the story of a rich man who finds it in his heart to give to others, and finds the Christmas spirit within him. There have been many adaptations, crossovers, and versions of this classic, and this will be my two cents into this. Believe or don't, like Leroy Anderson's musical piece "Sleigh Ride", I came up with this idea durning the summer months. I was actually working on my other publication of "Toons In Revolt" and helping me was classical music. I ran across the Muppets Christmas Carol song, Mr. Scrooge and immediately started to think about the story of Mr. Scrooge's transformation from a humbug to a all around caring person. I would also like to add that this story was also a commentary on the state of Britain in the early Industrial Age. In a way, I figured I put the Family Guy character Peter Griffin in the role of Ebenezer Scrooge. I am fully aware that there was a Family Guy Christmas Carol parody, but I wanted this to be a grand crossover featuring various cartoons and anime. There have been many revisions and role replacing that I did and originally, I had Eric Cartman of South Park play the role of Scrooge. I even thought Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist play the role of Bob Crachit, making little Alphonse Elric Tiny Tim. But with a set cast of characters that will be posted soon, I have come up with the perfect holiday crossover. With this much exposition out of the way, it is time for me to get some disclaimers out of the way. I do not own any of the cartoons nor anime used in this story. They are the property of their rightful owners, whomever they are. The following events are purely fictional and have no ties to any persons, kingdoms, historical accounts, etc. any relation to other real life peoples and events are obviously coincidental. Some of the relationships and happenings are based off of canon from the shows, but otherwise, it's all made up, ships that appear and events happening to the characters that do not line up with canon are made up, for the sake of entertainment. Also, when writing this, I figured that most of the characters of the other shows were to be taken down a couple of ages, to fit with the whole lore of the story. Most characters will be depicted younger than how they usually appear. This fic is rated PG-13 for language. The first chapters I have completed will be posted right now, further chapters will follow when ever I can. Expect this fanfiction to be full released past Christmas. Please enjoy this Christmas story of redemption.

May God bless us everyone,

Nicoville20


	2. Chapter 1: Peter G Scrooge

Prologue

Homer was dead... Peter's business associate Homer J Marley has ceased to exist. It was there on pen and paper. The death certificate noted on December 24th, 1836, Homer was gone. The undertaker, the clerk, the clergymen, and Peter G. Scrooge can all testify that he was absolutely, positively, undeniably dead as Simba's father of many centuries ago. It all happened so fast. Peter and Homer were one of the wealthiest bankers in all of London by 1832. Both were shrewd in their practices and didn't spend a single penny they earned. They owned most of the slum homes in Central London because of the many people moving here and the need for money. They lent money out to most of the city's poor and squeezed every penny out of them, with the threat of foreclosure. And it worked, and it didn't stop there. They lent money and foreclosed hospitals, schools, and even orphanages. The profits they made were beyond anyone's wildest dreams, but the money was never spent. Nothing came out of that bank. Peter and Homer became they shrewdest money lenders in all of London. Peter was one of the most notorious. Why, if they gave a prize for being mean, he'd be a winner every time. He doesn't care for anything. He just takes whatever is available for payment and gets money out of it all the time. Does he care for the poor? No. Does he care for the feelings of others? No. He is only concerned with one thing, money. When Homer died, Peter considered his death a pain. I mean, it costs a fortune to pay for a coffin, the undertaker, and a death certificate. It would have cost more if he paid for a funeral. He just didn't care enough to do that type of expensive work. He never cared for his business partner either and he still doesn't to this day. Why should he care now. It's been seven years since.

December 24, 1843

"Ms. Elric, As owner of this house you have rented with my money. I have decided that this house will be foreclosed. You are hereby evicted. Gather your things, you are being kicked out". Peter G Scrooge was about to foreclosure another home. He didn't give the tenets any notice of the foreclosure before this.

"Please, I beg you" Ms. Elric said, her youngest child in her arms. "My children and I don't have anywhere to go. And it's freezing outside. Please reconsider Mr. Scrooge.

"Ms. Elric, I'm not sure you're aware, but I haven't been receiving any payment for that house loan you took out. I'm a very impatient man. I'm not going to wait around for money to appear. You give me no choice.

"But my husband left us a month ago, and there is no money coming in. Anything we do get goes to keeping us alive. Ed had to get his leg amputated because of a railway accident. And poor Alphonse is gravely sick. We've gone days without food. We don't even have money to buy clothes, nor shoes. I beg you to please give me more time to find money, please". Ms. Elric shows Peter her youngest child, Alphonse, lifeless in her arms, occasionally going into a coughing fit. His eldest boy, Edward, comes in walking with a crutch in his arms, his left leg gone.

"Mama" Ed said. "What's going on?". Peter was amused.

"Ha. Cute cripple. You should feed him more".

"But I told you Mr. Scrooge, there is no food".

"Your fault. Anyway, I'm going to kick you out now. I don't care if your family is sick. I want my money".

"But it's Christmas, you can't do this to us". Ms. Elric was in tears. "P-please. Have a heart...". Peter thought of it... No. Why should he care. He proceeds to throw Ms. Elric and her boys out of their home forcefully. Al was crying in his mother's arms, Ed was beside his mother, angry and scared. Where will they go now? Peter just looked at them.

"Now, don't come back until you give me my money. Better start selling your body woman. You have a sexy body, perfect for money making". Peter chuckles.

"Monster! How do you sleep at night?"

"Like a Chinese man on opium". Peter just laughs.

"Please. It's freezing".

"Oh, get a sweater. It's not that cold. You're just faking it. Good day woman". Peter just leaves. Ms. Elric keeps begging but it doesn't work. They were thrown on the street. What will they do now? Peter doesn't care. He just wants the money. As for the weather, he doesn't care about that either. He liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint, secretive and self-contained, and as solitary as an oyster, whatever the hell that means. He makes his way from the slum row onto the main street. The street is filled with holiday cheer, being that it twas the day before Christmas. Children were singing Christmas carols and families were going about just enjoying the holiday. Boy does he hate it.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Scrooge!"

"Mr. Scrooge! Merry Christmas!".

"Have a Merry Christmas Mr. Scrooge!". God! How he hated this holiday so much. This was more annoying than that one time this moustached guy with glasses who was happily paying his loan off, frickin' praying to God. Peter needs to let off some steam.

"Flowers. Please buy some flowers. Would you like a flower?"

It was a little flower girl, with dirty brown hair, trying to earn money selling flowers. She only had a ragged dress and a thin shawl to cover her. The people around her would pity her. She must've not eaten in days they thought, so they would buy some of the flowers she sells. Peter just continues to walk.

"Buy a flower please mister?". The girl approaches to Peter, who to spite the caring, giving, Christmas spirit, pushes the girl aside. As a result, she fell onto the pavement, her flowers also fall onto the pavement, ruining them.

"Oh sorry" Peter says with pure sarcasm, "I have seasonal allergies to both flowers and the poor". Peter walks away laughing while the girl tries to get what flowers she had left, any livelihood not ruined by the snow, while she tears up. She won't have anything to eat, and she is awfully hungry, but Peter doesn't care. He has no heart for the poor. He continues on to his office. He's feeling a little better about himself, but he still needs to let go some anger of the season.

"Matches. Does anyone want to buy matches?"

Score. There was a little match girl with blue hair. Her feet were quite red and blue from walking in the snow barefooted. She had nothing to cover her head. She was followed by a white cat, must be a stray. Peter just continues to walk.

"Mister, please buy a match, so I can have something to eat tonight". You must know that Peter liked to do the same cruel thing twice. Once the little girl approaches, he pushes her away, causing her to fall onto the pavement with her matches flying in the air. The matches dropped onto the ground, some of them fell through an opening to the sewers. The little girl desperately tried to get her matches, but most of them were damp. These matches were now useless as Mr. Roy Mustang on Rainy days. She can't go home without any money, her father will beat her so, and she is almost out of matches.

"Hey! Thank me, I just got rid of another fire hazard!" Peter keeps on walking laughing to himself, the little blue haired match girl just crouched down on the street. Her white car tries to comfort her as she cries for the loss of the matches, she won't be going home tonight, and she is hungry. Peter, however, just doesn't care, laughing all the way to his office. He finally arrives there, more despicable and less Christmassy than ever. His clerk, a scrawny blonde man with sharp angular features in baggy clothes, for he cannot afford them, was working, freezing in the dark cold room, for he only had the candle to keep him warm.

"YAGI CRACHIT!" Shouted Peter, going from his despicable mood, to his stern angry mood. "The foreclosures haven't been finished yet. Why aren't you working harder?"

"I'm trying my best Mr. Scrooge, but it's so cold, I can't possibly work like this, can I please just put-".

"You will work in these conditions or else I'll see that you are unemployed. Understood?".

"Y-Yes Mr. Scrooge". He wanted to throw coal into the fire box, but he can't, because the coal is in Peter's office, and he never touched that, instead using wood to fuel his side of the office.

"Good. Here are some more papers, now get to it, I need these by tomorrow". Peter hands Yagi the rest of the foreclosure papers. Another stack of them, but need tomorrow?

"But tomorrow is Christmas sir".

"Hmm... you're right. Better gift wrap those suckers. They would never know what's coming!" Peter says, chuckling to himself. All of a sudden the door bursts open.

"HEY THERE UNCLE SCROOGE!" The young tall man shouted happily. He had pink spiky hair. His teeth were sharp canines and his skin was tanned. He was in a comfortable coat with his brown top hat, a symbol of low status in society, and his white scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Ugh. If it isn't Natsu, my... nephew. What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I say Merry Christmas to my favorite uncle? May God save you by the way".

"Oh, bah humbug" Peter responds, counting his money near the roaring fireplace, trying to ignore his nephew.

"Christmas a humbug uncle?" Natsu said. "You don't mean that do you?"

"You bet you pink hair ass I mean it" Peter responds. "Merry Christmas. HAH! This holiday is for the weak minded, wasting money on merriment. Wait, what gives you the right to be merry? What reason have you to be merry? You're as poor as an American apple wanderer".

"Come on" Natsu explained. "What gives you the right to be dismal? What reason have you to be morose? You're as rich as... rich as...". Natsu was trying to come up with a quip, the same as his uncle.

"Ah! As rich as a Habsburg!"

"That makes no sense".

"Neither does yours uncle".

"Humbug" was his response.

"Don't be cross uncle".

"Well what the hell do you want me to be" Peter says. "When I live in such a world of fools as this? Merry Christmas! Out upon merry Christmas! What's Christmas time to you but a time for paying bills with absolutely nothing; a time for finding yourself a year older, but not an hour richer; a time for balancing your books and having every item in 'em through a round dozen of months presented dead against you? If I could work my will, you know what I would do? Every frickin' idiot who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips, should be boiled with his own plum pudding, and buried with a stake of holly through his heart. That's what I would do!"

"Uncle!"

"Nephew. You can just keep your own damn Christmas to yourself and I'll keep mine".

"But you don't have any"

"And I like that way. Now leave me be, I can't stand seeing you here".

"Uncle, just think about it. This is the time to give, the time for family and friends. It's a time to think about those who are less fortunate".

"Like yourself, ya ingreat".

"That's not the point uncle. It's a happy time to open up to other people and to be merry. And even though I haven't a gold or silver coin in my pocket, it has done good for me, and for others. May God bless it". Yagi was in his corner applauding, but Peter shot stares at him which stopped him.

"Another noise from you and you can consider yourself out of work". Peter turns to Natsu. "I swear you should be in parliament".

"Don't get upset uncle. Come now, I want you to come dine with us tomorrow".

"Us?"

"Yeah! My fiancé and I"

"Oh yes, that Lucy fellow". Peter explains that he is far too busy to be attending such miscellaneous events. He would rather lock himself up in this office than go to some charade.

"Ah come on" Natsu says disappointingly. "Why?"

"Well, why the hell are you engaged?" Peter's response was.

"Well... out of love" Natsu replied.

"Love!? Now that's hilarious" Peter replied laughing. "Now get the hell out of here".

"You never come to see me Uncle".

"Good afternoon" Peter says annoyed of his nephew.

"Come on. Why can't we be friends?"

"I said, GOOD AFTERNOON!!" Peter shouts angrily.

"Very well then. I can never get you to do anything merry. But I'll be having my Christmas fun anyway uncle. So Merry Christmas Uncle Scrooge!"

"Oh, get the hell out of here".

"And a happy new year!"

"Fop off". Natsu leaves leaving the door wide open for two blonde hair men to enter his office. The man with a cowlick and square featured face walks up to his desk, and following behind was the other with thick eyebrows and green eyes.

"Scrooge and Marley's is it? said the cowlick hair man. "Do I have the honor of speaking with Mr. Marley or Mr. Scrooge?"

"Homer J Marley is dead" Peter responded melancholy. "He died seven years ago this very night".

"We have no doubt his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner," said the thick eyebrow gentleman.

"Please, all me to introduce ourselves. My name is Chad Dickson, and this is my associate Arthur Kirkland. We are from the St. Makarov Church and Organization for the Orphaned and Widowed".

"Pleasure to meet you good sir" Arthur says as he shows Peter their credentials. Peter hated charity and chooses not to give in to this trek. He hands back the credentials as he continues counting his precious money.

"At this festive season of the year, Mr. Scrooge," Chad said, taking up a pen, "it is more than usually desirable that we should make some slight provision for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time".

"Very greatly".

"Many thousands are in want of common necessaries; hundreds of thousands are in want of common comforts, sir."

"Many have no food, no proper clothes, some don't even have homes to live in".

"Wait a minute, hang on" Peter said, cutting them off. "Are there no prisons?"

"Plenty of them" Chad answered sadly.

"What about those state workhouse, they're in operation aren't they?"

"Unfortunately" Arthur answered. "I wish they weren't".

"Those poor laws haven't been repealed by parliament right?"

"Still implemented" Chad answered.

"Then why the hell are you asking me for change. It sounds like they are doing great" Peter said.

"Under the impression that they scarcely furnish Christian cheer of mind or body to the multitude," Chad said, "a few of us are endeavouring to raise a fund to buy the Poor some meat and drink, and means of warmth. We choose this time, because it is a time, of all others, when Want is keenly felt, and Abundance rejoices. Now sir, what shall I put you down for?"

"Absolutely... nothing!"

"Oh, you wish to remain anonymous?" Arthur asks.

"I wish to be left alone!" Peter shouts angrily, going on a rant. "Since you ask me what I wish, gentlemen, that is my answer. I don't make merry myself at Christmas, and I sure ain't going to help the poor be merry either. Besides, I pay my taxes, which go to the poor houses and the prisons. They should go there if they are that bad off".

"B-b-but many can't go there, and many would rather die".

"If they would rather die," said Peter, "they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population. Besides, it's not my concern".

"It should be Mr. Scrooge".

"I'm not going to interfere with their lives, especially insignificant than mine. Now good afternoon" Peter says as he pushes the two men out of the door.

"Merry Christmas. May God bless you gentlemen" Yagi shouted to them as they left.

"Shut up Crachit" Peter said as he goes back to count his money.

-End of Chapter One-


	3. Chapter 2: Homer J Marley

From the afternoon to early nightfall, Peter finishes up the day. He puts on his coat and hat. Yagi follows suit, but he then goes up to Peter to ask him the big question.

"You want the whole day off tomorrow".

"I-I-it's Christmas Sir. I promised my family I celebrate the holidays with them".

"You know there are foreclosures to be sent out". He shows off the papers to him and looks at it again. "Ooo! I think there is one for... Mr. Uno? Is he Spanish?".

"But young Midoriya was looking forward to celebrating with me. I-I don't ask much from you Mr. Scrooge, but, I want to give my son the best Christmas I can possibly give him".

Peter sighs.

"You know, I can't stand this sob-story crap. If you have to, then fine. Take the damn half-day off. But I expect to see you at 12:30 in the afternoon. And you will show your ass up here on New Years. Both eve and day".

"Oh thank you Mr. Scrooge!" Yagi said happily.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm going home. You clean up and close down the place. And if I see anything missing, you're fired! Got it?".

"Yes sir! Good Evening sir. And have a Merry Christmas!"

"How many times do I have to say it. CHRISTMAS IS A HUMBUG!!!". Peter G Scrooge Starts to walks down the street making his way to him home. The scene of London on his way home is dismal. Poverty everywhere, children running about in rags, beggars, tramps, everywhere. There was even a girl, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a red, patchy bow, begging on the streets, singing for money, holding a rusty tin cup that only had six threepences.

HARK! the Herald Angels sing

Glory to the new-born King!

Peace on Earth, and Mercy mild,

God and Sinners reconcil'd.

Joyful all ye Nations rise,

Join the Triumphs of the Skies;

Nature rise and worship him,

Who is born at Bethlehem.

Peter, like with the flower girl and match girl, passes the singing beggar girl, holding her tin cup for money. And just like before, Peter pushes her away. Three of the threepences flew out of her cup as she fell to the ground, and Peter catches them. Putting the threepences in his pocket he whispered to himself, "like taking houses from poor people", and he laughs leaving the beggar girl cold and hungry, three threepences shorter. Peter continues to walk to his home, and by nightfall, he does. The mansion on the Main Street used to be owned by his associate, Homer J Marley. The many rooms are cold and bleak as his personality, as well as dark, for no one else comes in to this manor. It used to be one of the orphanages in town, but Homer and Peter foreclosed it and then took it for themselves. Peter comes home reaching for his keys. He gets them and then...

He has a vision, he swears that he saw the face of his dead associate on the doorknob, moaning. He rubs his eyes, and in another minute, it was gone. It had startled him so, He must be going insane, but he rubbed it off as being tired. He should really sell that doorknob. He goes to his chair by the fire place and eats his dinner of cheap, cold, gruel. The room only lit by few candle made it dark, for he didn't want to spend any money on candles. Moaning can be heard from the rest of the house, but Peter passed it off, thinking of how old the place really is. He begins to prepare for bed. Satisfied, in his night cap and gown, he begins to settle in bed. He was looking forward to what tomorrow will bring for his wealth. He starts to tuck in to his bed, until all of a sudden, he hears chains rattling, the sound of moaning intensifying. Steps from the stairs are heard creaking. Peter began to freak out.

"Oh my God! It's happening. I'm being robbed!" Peter shouted.

"Scrooge! Peter G Scrooge!" The voice said.

"He knows my name!?!" Peter shouted frightened. He jumps out of bed, grabs a fireplace poker, and begins defend himself. The sound sleep getting closer, and closer, and closer, until the candles dimmed, darker than normal. A ghost then appears out from the door. Peter tries to attack it, but misses, the ghost appears in front of him, a fat man with chains, locks, ledgers, deeds, and cashboxes attached to him. He moans more, saying Peter's name once more.

"Holy crap! Y-y-you're Homer J Marley! My old business associate!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm the ghost of Homer J Marley, enough with the exposition already" The ghost, Homer says to him. "Surprised I have come back from the grave to haunt you?".

"I'm surprised you're still such a fat ass".

"Why you LITTLE!!". Homer starts to try and choke Peter but... since he is a ghost, practically couldn't do it. Peter laughs at him. Man! What an idiot.

"I see you're still an idiot. The same one that went to the grave after pulling one on me".

"I died from a heart attack and you know it!".

"Typical idiot". Homer gets uncomfortably close to Peter angirly.

"Listen to me Peter! I have returned from the grave to being you an important message".

"Humbug".

"Humbug?".

"Look, if you want me to change my ways, I think you'll find that nothing will give me joy this time of year. Besides, you went through life like me and you look fine". Homer is annoyed of this response.

"No... I died going through life like you AND NOW I'M SUFFERING THE CONSEQUENCES!!!". Homer's face turns into fiery anger as flames appear in his eyes, scaring Peter.

"What do you want from me? Oh God! Please have mercy!"

"Man of the wordly mind. Now let me ask you again". Homer said a little more calm, but still angry. "Do you believe in me or not?".

"Yes I do! I have to if you're going kill me!".

"I'm not going to kill you".

"Oh, then why are you here Homer?".

"I told you to tell you something important. You've lost the giving spirit that everyone this time of year has and I'm here to make sure you get it back. I walk the after life in these chains as a grim reminder of what I've done in the past. And I can see it in you too".

"The hell are you talking about? I see no chains".

"I do! And it doesn't look pretty". Homer goes up to the window pane, opening the curtains revealing the snowing night of London's sky.

"Come Peter". Peter gets close to him and looks out the window. Peter, amidst the snowfall, spots the same beggar girl he pushed aside and stole her three threepences. He spots that in her arms was a baby boy, probably her brother. Both freezing on the streets. The girl huddles her baby brother closer to her to keep him warm. The baby crying in her arms.

"Hey! It's that beggar girl I got three threepences from, but why are you showing me this? It's not my business, nor my care".

"But it is your business. It's everyone's business. It's our human duty to give those less fortunate. Take a closer look". Peter takes a closer look and sees another young spirit, with brown hair wearing a green shirt, gray pants and shoes, all covered in chains, in front of the girl. The spirit tries to offer something to the beggar girl and her brother.

"You children must be freezing" The Spirit said. He reaches his arms out to them, offering his coat. "Here. Take this". Another spirit, a young teenager with red hair, like the other young spirit, was wrapped in chains, appearing in front of the girl offering food and milk.

"Please, take the food, for the baby" She said, but because they were spirits, the beggar girl didn't see them and would instead try to find somewhere warm to stay in for the night. The spirits try to reach to them, but the child leaves and the spirits float around moaning as the chains wrap around them.

"Wait. Those spirits!".

"recongnize them?".

"Why, that man was Montana Max, the wealthiest coal mine operator and the woman was Malty Melromarc, the richest female circus master".

"That's right"

"But why are they like this? They didn't do anything".

"Precisely!" Homer shouts, rising above Peter reveling many lost spirits in the same condition as Homer. Peter begins to tremble in fear.

"Holy crap!" He shouts as the spirits moan.

"This will happen to you if you don't change you don't change your ways" Homer says in a deep voice. "Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits".

"Aw geez, can I not" Peter asks timidly.

"The first one will be expected tomorrow when the bells toll one".

"What if I were too take them all at once. That get things over with. It's hurting no one" Peter asks, again timidly. Homer ignores him as he begins to disappear along with the other spirits.

"You've been warned. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!" Homer says disappearing along with the other spirits. Peter sits down in his big chair, trying to take in all that had happened.

"Okay" Peter says. "I just saw my dead associate after seven years and then a crap ton of spirits followed... that is the last time I ever eat two week old gruel".

-End of Chapter two-


	4. Chapter 3: Lapis Lazuli: First Spirit

It has been a couple of hours since Peter has seen the ghost of his dead associate. In that time, he has gone to bed trying to sleep. He is freaking out right now. He has no idea what kind of mess he has gotten himself into. It must be a trick by those damned tramps. He thought to himself that he should get town hall to fix up this mess. He lies in bed wide awake, not wanting to have fallen asleep and waking up to spirits beside him. He has his cane ready to whack anything that comes in. At long last, the bells toll one.

_'Okay' _Peter thought to himself looking around the room to see if anything appeared. _'It's one in the morning. There is no spirit in sight. I knew it was a prank by those urchins' _He continued to think smiling with his eyes closed ready to doze off. All of a sudden the winds blow into his room. He doesn't remember opening up the window sills, but the winds continue to blow in. The winds blow faster and harsher as a slim figure appears in front of Peter, causing him to tremble in fear in his bed. She has cyan blue skin, messy cobalt blue hair with long bangs, and royal blue eyes. She wears a blue crop top and a flowing blue skirt that matches her hair, and she has no shoes on her. Peter freaks out thinking he was an urchin girl from the slums. He grabs his cane and tries to attack her, completely missing her. He'd think he'd hit her, but since being a spirit and all, the cane goes right through her.

"Get out of here before I call the constable on you filthy urchin!" Shouts Peter. The blue spirit just looks at here.

_"Really? Weren't you told of my coming?"_ The spirit says. Peter final realizes that this is not a dream.

"So... was that actually real?" Peter says.

_"I'm here aren't I?"_ She responds. _"I am Lapis Lazuli, the ghost of Christmas past"._

"Oh" Peter responds. "So you Uh... is it with Jesus or something, I don't know, long past?"

_"No. YOUR past!" _Lapis says. She proceeds to summon water from her hands, Amazing Peter.

"Hey! What's with the water?" Peter asks as Lapis wields the water in to a ball.

_"Life is a flowing current in the ocean of time. Life moments are represented by the drops of water. This ball represents your life Peter. And that is where it will take you"_ Lapis says as the ball of water turns into a ribbon and wraps around Peter.

"Wait a minute!" Shouts Peter. "What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" The water ribbon begins to float Peter into the air.

_"This is the only way to get you to face your past. Come Peter, for we must hurry" _Lapis says as she shows off her wings, made of water as she begins to guide the water ribbons near the window and all of a sudden, the water carries Peter out of his home and through London. Peter is freaking out more than ever before. He's wailing his arms in fear. Lapis gets closer to him.

_"Having fun?" _Lapis asks.

"Oh spirit!"

_"It's Lapis"._

"I'm mortal! And liable to fall" Peter says in fear.

_"This water is of special material capable of carrying a human around, especially to one's past. Hang on!" _Lapis explains as the ribbons take them to one of Peter's memories. A small countryside town in the middle of England's green, which was white considering it was winter. The winter sun shown over the frozen lake where Lapis lands Peter on.

_"How are you feeling?" _Lapis asks. Peter was displeased.

"Tired, cold, wet, and...". Peter looks around the place, having memories of this small town. "Holy crap!" Shouts Peter. "This was my boyhood town! I grew up in this place". The small town began to become lively, there was a genuine smile on Peter's face. Something that seems very rare. He remembers most of the townsfolk here. There was Mr. Marsh the town's blacksmith, and there was Mr. Straitman the town's constable, and there was the town's farmer, Farmer Kudo. Peter tries to wave back at him, but he doesn't wave back. He can't see neither Peter nor Lapis.

_"These are just memories of the past. There is no conciseness between you nor them"_ Lapis explains. _"Come"_ she adds as she guides Peter to a boarding school. Not just any boarding school, but his. Inside Lapis leads Peter to a school room where his younger self was talking to the headmaster.

"Oh my God!" Peter exclaims, "Headmaster Brown! I haven't seen him in years!".

_"Just keep watching"_ Lapis tells him. They continue to watch the headmaster and Peter's younger self talk.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Scrooge" Headmaster Brown tells him. "I guess you will be staying with us for Christmas". Everyone at the school already left for the holidays, but Peter's family didn't come get him. He has to stay alone for the holidays this year.

_"Do you remember Peter?" _Lapis asks, "_Do you remember your family Scrooge?" . _Peter looks sadly at the lonely child, looking out at the window sadly.

"I remember that my father was a strict man. He used to beat me three times a day before sending me here. My mother died when he gave birth to me. My father absolutely hated me". In the lonely classroom, Peter sees his younger self look up at the morning winter sky. The little boy began to sing.

_HARK! the Herald Angels sing_

_Glory to the new-born King!_

_Peace on Earth, and Mercy mild,_

_God and Sinners reconcil'd._

The older Peter just stood there in sadness. Hearing that song reminded him of that very evening when he pushed away that beggar girl. This made Peter extremely guilty, something he hadn't felt in years.

"Ah man!" Peter says. "I just have this strange feeling in me that I haven't felt before".

_"Guilt has finally caught up to you. That beggar girl you pushed away is an orphan. She is a lonely child. Like you were many years ago". _Peter became sadden by this. He didn't remember much of his childhood until today. He continues to watch himself looking lonely.

_"Something the matter Peter?"_ Asked Lapis.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk" Peter replies, trying to keep his emotions in.

_"Do you remember the Christmas when your sister came to take you home?"_ Lapis asks as she shows him the moment in her water sphere where a blonde girl runs up and hugs Peter.

"It was the first time I got to see family for the first time in years. Francine was a good sister, she was my only sister" Peter replies.

_"She was a delicate, fragile woman wouldn't you say?_" Lapis asks.

"I won't lie about that".

_"She was young when she died, after bearing your nephew". _Peter looks down not saying a word. Lapis decides to take his hand and in an instant, the waters of time changed the scene to a new place, a small workshop in London. Peter looks up on awe.

_"Do you recognize this place?"_ Lapis asks as Peter looks around.

"This was where I apprenticed!" Peter says looking inside the building. And there was a tall handsome man with short blueish-black hair and a beauty mark under left eye.

"My God!" Peter exclaims. "It's my old boss! Mr. Vincent P Fezziwig! Oh! Bless his heart dear Vincent!". Peter looks inside again, looking at his old, cheerful boss. He comes around to everyone working in the shop.

"My friends!" Vincent declared. "I hereby close down the shop early today in honor of Christmas!". The workers cheer in jubilation of this wonderful occasion. "I also would like to throw a marvelous Christmas party for all of you tonight! Come, let us go forth and celebrate!" His workers cheer again and all prepare to dance and celebrate. Vincent runs to one of his employees, a young man with brown hair and glasses still working at his desk.

"Is that...?" Peter asks before being cutoff by Lapis

_"Yes. That was you"_ Lapis responds. They continue to watch the scene.

"Come now Peter, it's Christmas!" Vincent exclaims "No need to work on such a wonderful night. Come celebrate with us".

"Oh but there is a lot of work to be done" Peter responds.

"It's Christmas Peter! Come join us, my wife and son are coming over, and my wife is bringing a friend of ours".

"Well fine if you insist" Peter responds. Present Peter and Lapis just look, Lapis not so surprised on young Peter's behavior.

_"Wow. Even as a young man you were such a workaholic" _ Lapis tells him. The night continues as the part becomes livelier as the employees danced to the jigs of the master's choice. The cheerfulness and merriment reminded Peter of how much fun he had at these parties.

"I forgotten how much fun these parties were" he says.

_"Were these parties frequent of Mr. Fezziwhig?" _Lapis inquires.

"Of course!" Peter explains. "Sure the work was boring and didn't pay as much as I wanted, but he had this cheery attitude with him. It just makes me... well..." he begins to stutter.

_"Well what?_" Lapis asks.

"I just... You know, wish that I could talk to my clerk like that" Peter says, being reminded of his employee Yagi. Back to the scene, Vincent introduces Peter to his wife Rachel and his son Ciel, who was quite the shy character. Then Rachel proceeds to introduce someone to Peter. A young woman with orangish-red hair. To Peter, it was love at first sight.

"Mr. Scrooge" Rachel says to him. "This is the daughter of one of my husband's partners".

"Please to meet you Mr. Scrooge. My name is Lois". Peter can't help but fall in love with Lois. He proceeds to ask him for a dance and then they dance the night away. Present Peter has fond memories of this fun time in his life. Lapis puts her hand on Peter's shoulder.

_"My time runs short"_ Lapis says. _"These is one more thing I want to show you"_. Lapis leads Peter to one more time in his life. It was his office on one Christmas Eve, way before Homer died. Peter is in the office with his fiancé Lois, or is she. In the time between them, they started to grow apart. Peter was more into his wealth than his love.

"Oh God!" Peter says, looking at the scene. "Is this...". He didn't even had to finish his question before Lapis answers him.

_"Watch"._ Past Peter counts his good fortune with Lois giving a worried look.

"Peter. There is something I want to talk with you, it's our relationship". Peter just stares at her silently, then continues to count his money.

"Does it matter to you only a little?" She continues. "To you, very little. Another idol has displaced me; and if it can cheer and comfort you in time to come, as I would have tried to do, I have no just cause to grieve".

"Idol? What idol?" Peter asks.

"A golden one".

"You know what is worse? The idol of poverty. I'd be damned to go on that route that many have taken".

"I just think you fear this world too much. I thought we had something when we were younger".

"Well that's that. We were poorer and younger. Now being wise, I have to do what I have too".

"Peter. It has been years I waited for you to keep your promise. Please tell me... who do you choose". Peter gives a moment of solidarity.

"Oh Lois" He says. "I choose money of course. Are you kidding? It's the best thing in the world". He then brings out some paper. "Also, you're behind on your payment. I am foreclosing the mortgage" He continues handing her the foreclosure papers. Lois, heartbroken, cries and runs off never to be seen by Peter ever again.

_"Do you know what happened to Lois after that Peter" _Lapis says. Present Peter covers his ears in despair.

"Shut Up, shut up, I don't want to hear it!" He shouts.

_"Lois died on the street. She sold herself into prostitution and usually drunk at the local tavern. She got run over by Homer when he was traveling on a carriage. But did you care? You didn't give one damn about her"_.

"Please stop torturing me spirit. I can't bear to see these memories anymore" Peter cries. Water appears again and whirls away Peter.

_"Remember. You can't rid yourself of the past"_ Lapis replies.

"No more! No more!" He continues to shout and minutes later, he appears back in his room.

_-End of Chapter Three-_


End file.
